smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brainy Smurf (LD Stories)
Brainy Smurf 'is a character in ''The Reluctant Dark Knight series and is originally from the Smurf comics and cartoon show. His official Wiki page is located ''here'''. Background Information ''Straight from the Wiki: Brainy is the most self-centered of the Smurfs (even more so than Vanity), and annoys almost everyone, even Papa Smurf. He is always showing off, claiming that he knows everything, even though the only things he knows are about himself. He has even claimed that he was his own favorite subject. Despite this, he is well-liked whenever he is not being a bossy know-it-all. His house is full of stacks of books that were all written by himself; the books are either manuals, encyclopedias, or - probably his favorites - Quotations Of Brainy Smurf, a series he continuously references throughout the cartoon show. He vies for someone to read them, but everyone - even the nicest individuals - turns them down or simply pretends to like them in order not to hurt his feelings. Fanon Criteria: He particularly references his "Quotations" books throughout Seasons 10 and beyond, and again in the Season Finale in one of the beginning chapters, and is sure to continue to do so throughout the series. He also has a variety of other books he has written and likes to publicize: #''Quotations of Brainy Smurf'' - A set of volumes in which Brainy has included every knowledgable quote he has ever said that will benefit his fellow Smurfs, which he created throughout the series. (Most of these quotes reflect his often unbearable hubris.) #''Identifying Imposters the Brainy Smurf Way'' - A book entirely on how to identify imposters based on intellectual observations, which he introduced in Hethera the Goblin. (The main point most Smurfs take away from this book is "Point now, ask questions later".) #''A Goblin's Guide to Getting the Girl'' - A book about Goblin behavior and how to win over a mate, which he wrote for Mystico in The Goblin's Admiration. (Mystico disregarded the idea of reading it.) #''Accepting a Smurfy Suitor the Brainy Smurf Way ''- A book about how to start a romantic relationship with someone, how to act within it, and how to both propose and accept a proposal, which he introduced in The Goblin's Admiration. (Most Smurfs find this book sexist towards the male and the female should submit to the male needs. Naturally, the Smurfettes hate this book.) Role in the Village Is it believed that he became Papa Smurf's appointed lab assistant after he saved his fellow Smurfs from being turned into gold when they were all Smurflings and, since then, has always remained faithfully by Papa's side. Despite being a nuisance most days, he has at times demonstrated his capability to fulfill his tasks and make his fellow Smurfs proud - although, most of the time, he will take things too literally, not seriously enough, too seriously, or develop an immediate judgement based on his egotistical bias. He also deems himself to be the Village Intellectual and, furthermore, has created a fair number of books; some Smurfs wonder whether it is Brainy or Poet who has written more so far, and Brainy usually claims that he is obviously the more well-versed. Intimacy Brainy has become aware of the rumor of a possible relationship between himself and Clumsy, of whom he shares most of his personal life with - when compared to his fellow Smurfs, of course. He has never been directly addressed about his sexual preferences and does not bring up the subject unless someone else happens to link it into a conversation. Like the rest of the Smurfs, he did have affectionate feelings towards Smurfette, but after being rejected on numerous occasions, has decided to move on and has maintained a strictly friendship-based relationship with her; as for Clumsy, he was at first unsure of how to react when being told, "I love ya, Brainy," after he saved him from the clutches of a devious Imp who wanted to make Brainy his slave for life. He deflected his response by saying, "I know, Clumsy," which ultimately ended the majority of rumors about their relationship being "more than friends". Meeting and Relationship with Moxette Smurfette Moxette and Brainy have a neverending struggle that often goes head-to-head in arguments, which usually results in one or both of them getting into trouble with Papa Smurf. Brainy is her favorite person to mock because he is constantly lecturing to no end to his fellow Smurfs, suggesting his "Quotations" series, or publicly feeding his hubris. She enjoys sneaking up behind him when other Smurfs are around and will whip out a pair of his glasses - and sometimes one of his books - to silently mimick his every move. For instance, Brainy's original words might have been, "Smurf that bush of all its Smurfberries because Papa Smurf needs them and he put me in charge, and Papa Smurf knows what's best, which is why he put me, Brainy Smurf, in charge, and furthermore..." (and etc.). She would repeat this, but add in things like, "Which is why he put me, Brainy Smurf, the greatest ''and most ''intelligent ''Smurf in the entire Village, in charge, and furthermore..." Whenever Brainy catches her mocking him, he voices his serious displeasure of her "unsmurfy and unladylike behavior", but she will generally deflect his anger by telling him to "lighten up and smurf a joke once in a while." He has always been frustrated by how his lectures and obviously unhappy reactions to her imitations have seemingly no impact on her; he has from time to time simply stormed off with Clumsy and ranted his distain for her to him. Also, he does not enjoy her nicknaming him "Four Eyes" and "Book Worm" because whenever she says it, the context is always - shockingly - in a mocking tone. Although he can't stand when she pretends to be completely blind without her glasses, she reminds him that it's completely true for him by snatching away his glasses and taunting him with them. Otherwise, she'll call him "Book Worm" to interrupt him while he's lecturing about the greatness of his latest published books, which is one thing she knows he hates more than anything. He Respects Her Brainy believed that Moxette was always mocking him because she hated him and thought he was a fool, but at one point he overhears her disagreeing with their fellow Smurfs about wishing he would leave the village. At first he is dumbfounded when she admits that she would miss him, but then he begins to understand that she picks on him the most because he is her favorite source of entertainment - genuinely, she needs him for comedic purpose in her life. Since learning this, Brainy has reconsidered his absolute distain for her and is actually rather flattered that she is always shadowing his every move. He views this as admiration because without him, she would have no fun mocking anyone else; therefore, he continues to act irritated by her impersonations, but silently reminds himself that she doesn't mean to hurt him in doing so. Season 10 Episodes Brainy has appeared from the start and end of the mainstream Smurfs media and is still in use throughout the fanon Season 10, but only several episodes specifically pertain to the RDK story series. Tripped Up - Ep. 6 Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 Brainy is a part of the crowd of Smurfs when Mystico first arrives in the village, but doesn't speak until Mystico is alone by the Smurf Well. He lectures him about not becoming Lazy Smurf (because he's leaning against the Well when he finds him), and then suggests he spend his time reading his latest book, but Mystico simply turns him into a Goblin and walks away. Upon being transformed, Brainy is infuriated and demands he be returned to normal, which Mystico later complies to with some encouragement from Papa Smurf. Later he joins him and Moxette as they venture through the forest in search of Vira, but insists that they've been going "fourteen hundred smurfs in the wrong direction" each time they change directions. The only reason he was tagging along with them was thanks to the incident earlier in the village, and Papa Smurf thought it would be best if spent some quality time together to get to know each other. Along the way, he mistakes a rock for Vira, and then tries to make up for it by stating that he knew it was a rock all along. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 Moxette's Stupid, Crazy Love - Ep. 49 The Reluctant Dark Knight - Season Finale Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Intellectuals Category:Nasally voices Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses